skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
December 20, 2006
Billie: Oh, man. Oh, I've been going crazy waiting for you to get back. Good crazy, though, if you know what I mean. Oh. Ever since you called, I have been impossible to be around. I have missed you so much. Steve: Billie, can we find someplace private where we can talk? Billie: Oh, you want to be alone with me? I think I can handle that. Follow me. Billie: You know, the last thing I wanted was for Kayla to get hurt. But I'm telling you, when I got your phone call and you told me that you had settled things and you were free, I just -- I can't remember the last time I have been this happy. And I know I'm not -- Steve: Listen. Billie: I'm gonna let you speak, I promise. I'm gonna -- go ahead. Talk. Steve: Uh, what I said on the phone -- things didn't quite work out that way. Billie: What do you mean? You were gonna tell Kayla the truth. Steve: Yeah, I did. I talked to Kayla. Billie: So what's wrong? Steve: When I talked to you... things were over with me and Kayla. I meant every word. Billie: You're trying really hard to tell me something, and I'm not getting it. Poor Steve -- I didn't let you get to the punch line. Billie: I'm gonna go. Steve: No, no, no. Let me explain. Billie: You don't -- you don't have to explain. Steve: I got my memory back. Kayla: I'm just gonna go inside. Steve: Look... I hate that I did this to you. Billie: No, no. No, no, no. I did this to me. It's all good, man. You got your memory back. That's great. Kayla: Well, that's what I like to see. Excuse me. Bo: Get lost, sis. I'm trying to score here. Kayla: I'm sorry, but I'm looking for mom. Do you know where she is? Bo: Yeah, she went upstairs, put her feet up. Did you find pop? Kayla: Yeah, he's over at the garage, and he won't come home. Bo: Yeah. Kayla: Did you know that Billie's here? Hope: Uh, yeah, I did. Kayla: Yeah, well, Steve is out there talking to her. And not that I feel guilty or anything, but, you know, I really hate to see her get hurt. Bo: Yeah. Well, I think Steve will take care of that. Kayla: You know, I really want to thank the two of you for everything you did and being so patient with Steve and not judging him when he didn't remember being married to me. Hope: But he does remember. Kayla: Well, not everything, but a lot of our life together, and I'm just so happy. Hope: Oh, honey, you're such a girl. Kayla: Oh, stop it. Hope: Come here. Kayla: Stop it. Hope: I'm happy for you. Kayla: Thank you. Oh, stop it. Don't give me that look. Hope: Look at that face. Kayla: I remember this very sweet, sensitive guy that told me that your heart is your compass and if you follow, it will take you in the right direction. It was some guy with a boat. Hope: With a boat. Hmm, let me think. Yeah, I know that guy. Stubborn, very stubborn -- certainly not perfect. Kayla: Mnh-mnh. Mnh-mnh. Hope: But I couldn't live without him. Kayla: On that note, excuse me. Billie: You should have called me on the phone after you knew your future was with Kayla. You should have called me up, and you should have said, "hey, Billie, guess what. Remember all that stuff we were talking about before? Well, major, major retraction. I just want to let you know Kayla's in, you're out. Sorry. My bad." You know? That's all I wanted. Steve: Right, I should have called. Billie: Yeah. Steve: Billie, please, don't think this is nothing to me. I didn't want to hurt you. Listen, when it all started coming back to me, my brain was flipping out. I had all these pictures racing through my head. I felt like I was having a nervous breakdown. I didn't know what was coming at me. But then when things calmed down, I felt like... it was like I had an epiphany. My life had totally changed, you know? And I didn't call you because I didn't want to tell you this over the phone. I didn't think that would be right. Billie: No, I get it. I get it. You and Kayla are soul mates... again. I'm happy for you. I just have one question. What was I to you? Billie: What was I to you? Steve: I wish you wouldn't do this to yourself. Billie: No, I want to know, did I mean anything to you at all, or was I just a time filler while you were waiting for your memory to come back? Steve: It was nothing like that. Billie: Then what was it? What was it? Your silence...is deafening. Chelsea: Mom? Steve: I'm really sorry. Steve: Oh, man. Kayla: How you doing? Steve: It didn't occur to me that Billie would be here. Kayla: Yeah, it's unfortunate timing. Steve: It's a big mess. I apologized to her for not calling her right away, but she didn't want to hear it. Kayla: Well, everybody's feelings are a bit raw. Maybe it would be good for both of you if you sat down and wrote her a letter. Steve: A letter? Steve: I don't know what I would write. Kayla: How about what you feel? I know you're a man of few words, but you could give it a try. Steve: If I write her a letter, it'll just make her feel worse. Kayla: Well, maybe not. Maybe it would make her feel better. It's worth a shot. Steve: Okay, I'll do it. Maybe that is the best way to tell Billie I'm sorry. She gets so upset when she's around me. I'll write the letter, but it won't be poetry. Kayla: All it has to be is the truth. Steve: She's still gonna think I'm a jerk. I am. Kayla: You are not a jerk. Steve: You do love me, don't you? Kayla: Yep. Steve: Let's go home. Kayla: And you said you weren't a poet. December 20, 2006